Foi um acidente
by The Shadowy Cat
Summary: Por que você caiu, Remus? - remus x sirius -


**Foi um acidente **é um presente de amigo secreto para a **Faith**. Espero que você goste, querida!

* * *

_Pedalou um pouco mais rápido, sentindo o vento gelado batendo no rosto. Atravessou a rua, deu a volta, pedalando cada vez mais veloz. A bicicleta nova, azul-metálico, rodas cheias, guidom coberto por um tecido que o permitia segurar sem que sua mão escorregasse. Presente que ganhara de aniversário de seu vizinho, daquele que agora estava parado em frente à sua casa. Os cabelos até os ombros emoldurando-lhe a face ligeiramente arrogante, um sorriso divertido brincando nos lábios, os olhos castanhos, fechados para sentir melhor o vento que lhe tocava o rosto..._

- Só você, Remus, para...

- Fica quieto, Sirius – resmungou Remus fazendo uma careta de dor quando Sirius pegou um algodão encharcado de anti-séptico e começou a passar sobre o machucado no joelho.

- Remus, você se machucou _andando de bicicleta_...

- Eu já disse que foi um acidente!

- ... nenhum garoto do bairro nunca se machucou andando de bicicleta. Parece coisa de menina.

- Não é coisa de menina! – retrucou Remus puxando o joelho pra longe do algodão. – Qualquer um pode perder o controle da bicicleta.

- Qualquer um que não sabe andar de_ bike_, e só meninas não sabem – respondeu Sirius com um sorriso divertido no rosto – Agora me deixa fazer esse curativo, a não ser que você queira perder o joelho.

- É só um arranhão, Sirius. Não é grave o bastante para me fazer perder o joelho. – mesmo com esse argumento, Remus deixou que o outro garoto continuasse o curativo – E eu não caí porque não sei andar de bicicleta.

- Então foi por quê? – indagou Sirius arqueando uma sobrancelha, parando no ato de enrolar um esparadrapo no machucado do loiro.

Remus corou, olhando para a janela e brincando com um furo na poltrona para disfarçar o constrangimento. Tentou formular alguma boa desculpa, mas só lhe vinha à mente justificativas bobas, uma mais capenga do que a outra. Nenhuma boa o bastante para enganar um garoto que era perito em mentiras.

- Hein? – insistiu Sirius, terminando o curativo.

Remus voltou a encarar o moreno, tentando ao máximo parecer sério.

- E-eu... Tinha uma pedra no meio do caminho, eu não vi, a bicicleta passou por cima, perdeu o controle e eu caí – falou rápido.

- Mentira. Mentira, que eu estava lá fora quando você caiu e não tinha nenhuma pedra no meio da rua. Além do mais, é asfalto, Remus. Como teria uma pedra no asfalto?

- Alguém jogou lá, não sei, mas é verdade, eu caí por causa da pedra. – disse Remus, sentindo o coração acelerar e começar a suar frio.

- Está bem, então – resmungou Sirius, dando-se por vencido, e saiu da casa, deixando um garoto preocupado sentado na poltrona.

Remus passou a mão pelos cabelos, suspirando. Sirius estava tramando alguma, tinha certeza disso. Ele nunca desistia de alguma coisa, e Remus sabia que ele não havia acreditado na desculpa esfarrapada que dera para justificar seu tombo. Só não conseguia entender por que Sirius não havia insistido tanto. Dando de ombros, achou melhor esquecer o assunto. Precisava ver o estado de sua bicicleta.

Assim que pôs os pés para fora da casa, quis dar meia volta e entrar novamente. Pois sua bicicleta não estava sozinha; não, um certo garoto de cabelos até os ombros e olhos castanhos a estava examinando, provavelmente para ver os estragos.

Já ia dando meia-volta quando Sirius ergueu a cabeça. Agora Remus teria que ir até lá, não poderia simplesmente voltar para dentro sendo que ele já o tinha visto. Aproximou-se do garoto e da bicicleta, hesitante.

- Houve muitos estragos? – perguntou, parando meio longe da calçada.

- A tinta ficou arranhada em vários pontos e a roda vai precisar ser trocada – respondeu Sirius levantando-se. – Só tem mais um problema.

- Qual? – Remus aproximou-se um pouco, olhando a bicicleta. Os únicos problemas que conseguia ver eram aqueles que Sirius já havia falado.

- Eu ainda não sei por que você caiu.

Remus estacou, o coração acelerou novamente. Não, não, não, não, não, não e não...

- E-eu j-já te d-disse – _"Ótima hora que você arranjou para gaguejar", _pensou Remus com amargura.

- Eu estou falando da verdade, Remus, não da sua mentira boba – Sirius deu alguns passos, parando à frente do loiro e arqueando a sobrancelha. – Então?

Remus fitou os olhos castanhos, tentando ignorar as sensações que a proximidade dos corpos causava. Abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas fechou-a novamente. Sua atenção desviou-se para os traços do rosto de Sirius; nunca havia notado aquela pinta logo abaixo do queixo, e agora percebia que ele tinha uma leve penugem acima dos lábios, lábios esses que eram vermelhos, tão lindos, tão... convidativos...

Remus aproximou-se e juntou seus lábios com os de Sirius, em um beijo rápido e calmo. Afastou-se logo, apavorado com o que havia feito. Onde estava com a cabeça? Ergueu os olhos para encarar o moreno, que parecia estar em estado de choque. Qual não foi sua surpresa quando ele esboçou um sorriso, visivelmente achando graça no constrangimento de Remus. Esticou a mão e pegou a de Remus, entrelaçando seus dedos, sorrindo mais abertamente.

Remus o olhou, dividido entre o espanto e a alegria, e decidiu contar a verdade.

- Eu caí porque estava te olhando.


End file.
